


I don't want you like a best friend

by eluigih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: It's a lot of faith to put in a dress, but Lena does it anyway.





	I don't want you like a best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this flu-induced one-shot based on the song dress by taylor swift. Heres hoping i did it justice.

It's well thought out, there’s no denying that but that in its self is nothing new. Lena’s always been a planner, driven to anticipate any necessary action. Lena knows exactly what she's doing, she usually always does and today is no exception.

A series of actions pulled together to gain an intended reaction.

That’s what she tells herself. Reasons that she’s let this whole thing play out for much too long, that she’s gone far too long without action. That she’s been far too passive in her eagerness for things to fall into place. 

Consoling herself with the mere idea of timing and waiting for the right but if Lena’s honest with herself she knows that it’s just an excuse, one to prolong the long pining. And really there’s no arguing with that, Lena would never protest the fact that she’s spent an inordinate amount of time tiptoeing around her desire and dismissing her feelings and convincing herself that there was too much a stake. That some risks are exactly that.

And risks — rewarding as they may be— require courage, and a leap into the scary abyss that is uncertainty in its entirety. 

But sometimes enough is enough. Sometimes risks aren't really risks at all, but merely a door in need of being opened, feeling being explored. Inescapable.

All things considered, Lena thinks it’s about time that she put a plan together. That this entire night has been a long time coming.

A series of actions pulled together to serve one singular purpose— _to get the girl._  

And maybe if she were a little more brazen, things would have come together a little sooner, but there no use in dwelling now. Besides, they do say good things come to those who wait and lord knows that Lena Luthor has demonstrated an unholy level of patience when comes to Kara Danvers.

She checks herself in the mirror once more, a self-conscious once-over of the outfit that was supposed to be instrumental in ending all of her anguish. The game changer in all its glory.

And really it's a lot of faith to put into an item of clothing, but Lena does it anyway. She takes the time to smooth out a crease that isn't there and gives a sly nod of approval.  From Lena’s experience, she knows that the deep shade of red and not so subtle flash of skin is sure to get Kara’s pulse racing

In fact, if this doesn't do the trick she's not sure that anything ever will. They've been dancing around things for months, and Lena is more than ready to upgrade from a few stolen glances across a crowded room at a gala she’d never truly wanted to attend. 

Lena’s confidence is practically tangible at this point. An aura of inevitability about tonights events and Lena welcomes the newfound certainty that comes with it.

The soft chime of her phone is what eventually tears her eyes away from unabashedly admiring her appearance. The slight tingle of nerves flowing with the incoming messages signaling her driver’s imminent arrival.

She puts one foot in front of the other and just like that there’s no turning back now.

 

____________

 

Kara’s spent more time than she’d care to admit deciding what to wear. Her entire wardrobe, a whirlwind of rubble scattered across the room in a desperate search to find something appropriate to wear — anything that wouldn't highlight the obvious gulf in class between her and Lena (or any other attendee). 

Anything that could plausibly pass as designer to the untrained eye — unsurprisingly, even the accumulated salaries of a well-intentioned reporter and resident hero didn't allow for much unnecessary splurging or much splurging of any kind for that matter. Though, she supposes that even if it did, Lena would still be lightyears ahead in the department.

There’s not too much to choose from, in all honesty, and in the end Kara pretty much has her decision made for her.  

The dress itself is nothing special, at least that’s what Kara thinks (Lena may have a difference of opinion). It’s simple but chic, nothing too adventurous on Kara’s part but nice enough so as to gain entrance into the charity Gala with a room full of National City’s elite. 

This particular event was anything but a work event — Lena had made that abundantly clear— She was her personal guest and the mere glimpse of a notepad was not to be tolerated. The quip itself had been said with a smile but Kara knows better than to mistake the lighthearted comment as a joke. 

They've been friends for long enough now, or at least that’s what Kara thinks they are, sometimes it feels like a little more, everything is just a little more intense compared to any other friendship she’s had, every look just a little too long, touch a little too soft. 

Yeah, it definitely feels like more.

There'd been moments — more than Kara can count— where she felt like maybe something could happen, but each close call has ended the same, with a soft shake of the head and a barely audible apology whispered into the air between them.

It was enough to drive anyone crazy and Kara was certainly no exception, but she wasn't going to push something if it was destined to be stationary. 

Kara sends a quick photo to Alex, a last-ditch attempt to gain some semblance of approval. Anxiousness fading when she receives a thumbs up emoji and ‘ _Lena’s going to love it’_ in response.

Kara just hopes this isn't one of those rare (see: non-existent) occasions where her sister is wrong.

____________

 

 

Kara had said that she would be arriving a little later than the invite requested but that didn't stop Lena from glancing towards the door every time a new guest arrived.

“Anyone would think you’re waiting for someone”

As fast as her head had turned towards the door, Lena snaps it back, eyes fleeting in their attempts to pinpoint the all too smug voice. “Detective” Lena keeps her response simple, so as not to give too much away — though she suspects the need for secrecy is long gone. “I don’t remember seeing your name on the guest list.”

“It’s amazing how far you can get with a badge and a little persuasion”

Lena cannot help the whisper of a laugh that slips past her lips as Alex makes a show of dusting off her badge. She reminds herself to have a word with security later. “Well, I hope you have a lovely evening, detective Danvers.”

It’s dismissive, a direct end to their encounter and Lena feels no shame about wanting to escape the clutches of her crush’s protective sister. She doesn't miss the way that Alex smiles. It’s an all-knowing kind of smile and Lena’s seen her fair share of them, an all too frequent occurrence in male-dominated boardrooms. 

She perks an eyebrow in Alex’s direction, a clear signal for her divulge the thoughts she so desperately wants to share. And if Lena’s honest, she wants to hear it, whatever it is. She wants to be given the chance to denounce somethings and undoubtedly confirm some other things.

The chance doesn't come for her though, at least, not in the way that she expects. 

Alex nods her head towards the centre of the room, the complete opposite direction from where Lena’s attention had been focused a few moments ago. “It would be a shame if you spent your night looking in all wrong places.”

Lena barely gets the chance to follow the curt nod before Alex is brushing past her and heading for the exit. 

Lena doesn't care all too much in all honesty. Her attention already swept up in one thing and one thing alone and in this particular case that one thing just happened to be in the centre of the room, with hand perched nervously on her glasses and the other cradling a champagne flute — seemingly for the first time. 

It’s hardly the first time that she’s been utterly captured by Kara. It is, in fact, a regular occurrence, that whenever Kara is within the vicinity Lena manages to pay attention to little else. It’s almost like her eyes have been barred from looking at anything other than Kara Danvers. At this point, Lena’s fairly certain that she lacks the capacity required to think about more than one thing at a time — at least when one of those things is Kara Danvers.

Yes, it is safe to say that Lena Luthor is thoroughly enraptured by everything that encompasses Kara Danvers. Once again, evidenced by her profound inability to tear her eyes away from her best friend.

And really it's not how best friends should look at each other, Lena knows that much for sure.

____________

 

Kara can practically feel the eyes on her and she doesn't have to turn around to know that she’ll find her best friend looking at her from across the room.

It’s a strange kind of sense to have but even still, Kara’s pretty sure that she’d know Lena in any room. That they’d find each other in the largest of crowds, not that finding Lena is ever difficult, she somehow always manages to stand out in a crowd. Even in a room full of National City’s most elite, Lena still looks head and shoulders above the rest.

And tonight is no exception. Kara’s eyes feel no shame in the way they coast over Lena’s outfit, slow and appreciative of their task. Kara thinks that it’s the way it should be, that some things just deserve to be appreciated and Lena is more than entitled to a little appreciation.

Kara gaze is anything but subtle, at least if Lena’s expression is anything to go by. Her composure, on the other hand, is beyond commendable. Kara’s face set as if Lena’s appearance has had no effect whatsoever. 

Utterly commendable, the amount of effort Kara puts in to make sure that her cheeks don't ooze the shimmer of pink that she definitely feels. Even more so when Lena begins the slow descent down the stairs and makes her way over.

“Lena, you look… incredible.” It’s not said with half the finesse that Kara feels it warrants, a little breathless and dreamy but sometimes when faced with a pretty girl, you just have to do the best you can.

“As do you.” It’s said with all the polish that Kara had been aiming for minutes earlier and there’s absolutely no use fighting the impending blush now. 

Three words. Apparently, that’s all it takes for Kara to come undone. Well, three spectacularly average words and _that dress._

In fairness to Kara, the dress really is something special, as if it had been handpicked to make Kara’s heart race and her word stumble.

_Still, aren’t superheroes supposed to be stronger than this?_

Lena takes a step closer, leans into the space between them— a cool hand coming to a stop on Kara’s elbow. “Would you like to dance, Kara?”

Kara’s never been a particularly adept dancer, at least not the truest sense but there’s no way she’d let a little thing like two left feet get in the way of dancing with Lena Luthor. 

 

____________

 

Lena’s not sure how she ends up in the centre of the floor with her arms wrapped around Kara but she’d very much like it to continue. Kara’s steps are slow and little unsure but Lena doesn't mind, far from it — it’s the perfect excuse to stand a little closer, hold on a little tighter. Her childhood dance lessons finally paying dividends. 

Two puzzle pieces destined to slot together, perfectly capable of existing on their own but nothing short of a masterpiece when put together — That’s what Lena would say if she were ever asked to describe the feeling. The feeling of having Kara near, of a hand on her hip, dutifully guiding her around the dance floor. The ghost of a whispered apology as Kara steps on her toes for the second time in a matter of minutes. The vibrantly soft laughter that erupts when Lena tells Kara she needs to up her game. The joyful giggle that spills when Kara responds by dipping Lena in the most elaborate way she knows how.

“Lena—”

_Say my name and everything just stops, I don't want you like a best friend._

For the length of time that Lena’s been waiting for it, the moment happens gradually, the elusive moment that Lena’s been longing for comes in the form of her own name, a gentle four letter prayer. Everything in the room fades, the music merely background noise as their eyes connect, the tension palpable as neither looks away. It’s the kind of moment that only seems to materialise in movies, the kind of moment that people write songs about.

It’s a test of wills, of courage, of who is going to give in first. 

In the end, it’s Lena that can’t hold out, Lena that can’t suffer through another second of waiting, of holding herself back and being the first to fold has never felt so good.

Lena’s spent more minutes that she’d care to admit picturing this exact moment, imagining how the pieces would fall into place, even going as far as to orchestrate a small piece of it herself— but even with all that planning, the pinning and the hoping; Lena could never have been prepared for the soft press of Kara’s lips, the way that Kara presses against her when she moves to deepen the kiss.

Lena supposes that some moments, the real moments are just better experienced in the flesh.

____________

 

_I only bought this dress so you could take it off_

____________

 

The ride back to Lena’s apartment is a whirlwind off long-overdue touches and frantic kisses, each one more daring than the last. Hands eager and searching, clumsy in their newfound exploration. Breathing harsh as both parties try their best to ignore the presence of Lena’s driver. Kara is firmly placed in Lena’s lap, knees either side of her legs as a rogue hand makes its way up the outside of her thigh— a slow, soothing touch, one meant to placate and encourage.

It has the desired effect, Kara hips rolling forward and the squeak of moan, a little louder than either had anticipated fills the space between them. It’s a sobering sound, an echoing reminder of their location, of their audience of one.

Lena's eyes flutter to a close, she has to shut out the image in front of her, the very real image of Kara. Kara, wanting and desperate for her touch. Lena pulls all her strength to one place, musters every ounce of it to pull her hands away. Her hand falling back as she lets out a calming breath, “We should wait,” she says, and her words sound more like a question, like she needs Kara to be on the same wavelength, to show the same level of restraint.

Kara’s hands move to rest on Lena’s shoulders, but still, her eyes remain closed, tight in their resolution to hold herself together for a few moments longer. It’s in that moment of residence that Lena hears the music — much louder than it had been seconds ago (Lena’s driver has always had a knack for anticipating her needs).

“We should.” Kara actions are in direct disagreement with the words she’s just whispered as her hands move freely, dancing across Lena’s shoulder blades before looping around her neck for the support she doesn't need. Lena, remains still, her eyes remain closed, stubborn in their nature — Her eyes may be closed but she can still see the upturn of Kara’s lips, a small smile boarding a smirk.

And she can feel it grow exponentially as Kara rolls her hips once more, a teasingly slow pace. “Do you think you can make it?” 

And it's pathetic really, how fast Lena’s resolve falls away, a little pressure and a challenge has her throwing caution to the wind, abandoning all her etiquette as she pulls Kara in for a kiss. It’s more than a little heated, fully charged, months of pent-up frustration let loose in one singular lunge forward. Delicate is the furthest thing from Lena’s mind.

The thought of her having Kara right there on the back seat is a very real possibility — until the car comes to an abrupt stop and the music is replaced with he polite clearing of a throat.

“Your apartment, Miss Luthor.”

Unsurprisingly, Kara the first to spring into action, gracefully shuffling from her place on Lena’s lap and ever so chivalrously offering her hand to Lena. Lena — understandably, she thinks — takes a little longer to find her feet, taking a moment to straighten out her dress before taking the offered hand and stepping out of the car.

And really Lena should be embarrassed, mortified even, but right now she can’t find it within herself to care. She hardly the first person to get a little handsy with her date in the back seat. That being said she does allow herself to feel a little guilty when she catches a glimpse of her driver’s flushed cheeks, Lena nods in his direction and she thinks he gets the message that his discretion will be well compensated.

____________

 

There’s no danger of the moment being lost in transition — the door barely closed before Lena finds herself pressed against it, lips parted in surprise.

“Is this okay?”

Lena doesn't quite have the words to explain just how okay things are right now, she doesn't think she’ll ever be able to form a sentence that adequately describes how far into okay she feels right now. Instead, she nods, strong enough to leave no doubts in Kara’s mind. 

Lena _wants_ this, she’s not sure she’s wanted anything more than _this,_ more than _Kara._

It’s undoubtedly a hard thing to convey, but she thinks that Kara understands, that want is an equilibrium in and of itself, that the words are unnecessary. 

____________

 

 

**_I woke up just in time and now I wake up by your side._ **

**Author's Note:**

> As always im cheddarlight on [tumblr](https://cheddarlight.tumblr.com) , feel free to send prompts or whatever


End file.
